Challenges
by fan-freak121
Summary: I want to be challenged by you! The writers and readers of the Harry Potter fandom; tell me a pairing, character, Era, Kink or anything else that you can possibly think of for me to write.
1. Chapter 1

Explanation

So I've thought of this idea and decided to do it in the hopes of helping with writer's block.

I will write freeverses, drabbles and oneshots; but it is your job to pick out the pairing or character for me to write. I'm not comfortable with writing incest/cousincest but I'm willing to write it for this.

If you have an idea that would be better suited as a multichapter tell me and I'll do my best to write it, tell me what you would like to have in the multichapter and I'll find a way to write it.

The characters must be in the Harry Potter universe; they can not be crossovers; but anything else is more than welcomed; it can be het, slash, femmeslash, cross-gen, incest/cousincest or anything.

If you give me a pairing I may not write them romantically, they might be friends, family unrequited love or romance. It just depends on what my mind comes up with.

If you want to shock me with a pairing go ahead and do it, it can be threesome, foursome or anything that you can possibly think of; I want to be challenged by you guys.

I will do anything and everything that you want me to write about; if you want me to write a kink or anything feel free to tell me that as well.

I can't wait for your guy's requests, I hope that this will help me with my writers block and I await your pairings, characters, Era's, Kinks or anything else that you can think of.

If you want you may private pm me if you feel weird writing your request in a review.

Well that's it! I hope I hear from you guy's soon!


	2. Chapter 2 HermioneGinnyLuna Threesome

Disclaimer: For the whole Fic: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: An anonymous reply requested: HermioneLunaGinny, Bondage, stockings foot worship, orgasm denial with the use of vibrators and stocking feet on the captive's "Coughs awkwardly" crotch. Clothes, mostly just garter belts and stockings, while tied down and gagged, and sometimes blindfolded with scarves. I didn't use everything but I tried to use most of them, I hope you all like it!

Warning: Femmeslash, Threesome (HermioneGinnyLuna), Foot Fetish, Person's hands tied Smut, No plotline, Use of blindfold. erotic sexual circumstances Ending might make a lot of you mad though it may not I'm not sure

* * *

Hermione shudders in anticipation as she waited for whatever Ginny and Luna had planned for her, her wrists were now tied by the bed post; she couldn't see because she had been blindfolded by a Gryffindor scarf

One of them; (she wasn't sure which) had charmed the scarf so that there was no way that she could see out of it even though it was seethrough.

Hermione jumped as much as she could while being tied down as someone gently brushed their lips against her exposed stomach.

A mouth was suddenly sucking on her left earlobe and she groaned as lust overcame her, while another mouth attacked her open mouth; whoever was attacking her mouth started to put their tongue inside Hermione's mouth; she gasped as much as she could as the one who had been sucking on her earlobe suddenly bit it.

Hermione tried to say "Ow!" but it came out muffled because of the other girl's tongue in her mouth.

Her hands turned into fists as the one who was messing around with her earlobe continued to bite it; she tried to twist her body away but couldn't because the other girl moved ontop of her to hold her still, and started to kiss her again.

The girl who had been biting her earlobe suddenly stopped and Hermione's fists slowly unclenched; she would have sighed had it not been for the other tongue in her mouth once more.

She felt the bed dip and figured that someone had gotten off of it, she jerked upwards with surprise as she felt something wet on her right foot.

Hermione realized that someone was licking her foot; she had never understood that fetish but knew that Luna enjoyed feet for some strange reason, and so let Luna continue to lick her foot; as she now knew that it was Ginny who was attacking her mouth, she opened her mouth wider to allow Ginny more access.

Ginny bit Hermione's tongue lightly and started to play dominance with Hermione's tongue, Hermione fought Ginny for a little bit knowing that Ginny liked to put up a fight but in the end let Ginny dominate her mouth.

Hermione couldn't help but jerk once more as Luna began to suck on what felt like her big toe. Hermione felt Luna bite her big toe but didn't have much time to dwell on that realization as Ginny straightened; licking her lips as she did so.

Ginny scooted so that her back was closer to Luna's face and she leaned forward and started sucking on Hermione's already perky left nipple.

Hermione moaned shamelessly as she tried to twist her body upwards, with little success her breaths coming out in harsh gasps as Ginny continued to suck on her nipple.

Hermione's breath became even more erratic, as Luna suddenly stopped sucking on her foot and began to play with her thigh, she bit her lip so hard that she could taste blood; she didn't dare bother to complain to the other two girls however; since she knew that complaining would just bring punishment.

Ginny stopped what she was doing and got off of the bed; not before giving Hermione the most amazing kiss that Hermione (or Ginny for that matter) had ever had; Ginny was the one to pull apart first, though admittedly it took all her willpower to do it.

Ginny walked over to where Luna was, and began to play with Hermione's other thigh; going dangerously close to Hermione's most private of parts but not actually touching.

Hermione's eyes burned with want; she wanted the both of them right here, right now; but knew that it was them who called the shots. Though she wasn't called the brightest witch of her generation for nothing.

Hermione licked her lips; half in anticipation while the other half was hoping that she could do something to get Ginny and Luna to actually help her with her needs.

It seemed as though she didn't need to do anything after all as Luna was the first one to stop playing with her thigh and slowly began to move her face closer to Hermione's private area.

Hermione jerked awake, her heart thudding in her chest wildly as she began to wake up. Why did it always have to stop there? On second thought why did she have this dream at all?

She just couldn't understand it, she wasn't aroused by women; was she? She would have definitely known about it by now, wouldn't she have?

She had a major crush on Ginny's brother Ron right? Not on Ginny herself or the blonde haired girl named Luna Lovegood that talked about creatures that most likely didn't exist; right?

She jumped in surprise as she heard a knock on her door.

"Hermione dear, it's time to wake up and get some breakfast!" Hermione heard her mother say.

"Coming!" Hermione called back and then blushed furiously as she remembered her dream.

"Don't forget; you're going to the Weasley's tomorrow, make double sure that you have everything packed." Her mother said from behind her closed bedroom door.

"I won't mum!" Hermione called out trying to ease her still rapidly beating heart.

Frankly Hermione was happy that her door was closed, if it had been opened her mother would have walked in and seen the way that she was most likely looking right now and realize that something was going on.

"Alright dear." Hermione's mum said. Hermione heard her mother's footsteps fade slowly away and she began to get up to get ready for the new day.

'How am I going to be able to act like everything's fine when I go to the Weasley's tomorrow?' Hermione thought to herself; feeling frustrated beyond belief.

But then she sighed and thought 'Well I've been doing it for quite a while, I'm sure I can manage.'

Hermione figured that taking a nice shower would help her clear her head; though really nothing seemed to help. If she wasn't thinking of sex she was thinking of other things.

She prepared herself for the new day and tried to forget about the dream that she had been happening lately. She knew that it would never happen but hey a girl could dream right?

* * *

Also for: The Harry Potter Femmeslash Project Challenge; for the AU Theme.

Triad Diversity Boot Camp Prompt number 7: Fight.

The AU Diversity Boot Camp Prompt number 41 twist.

For the Slash/Femmeslash Boot Camp Challenge; prompt 21: Never.

The If You Dare Challenge. Prompt number 380: Bedpost.


End file.
